Para siempre
by Marelie
Summary: mi nombre es isabella cullen pero todos me dicen bella llevo casada con edward 18 años tenemos una hija llamda renesmee pero todos le dicen nessie mi vida era casi perfecta hasta que algo la cambio y lo único que puedo decir perdón por no ser lo que esperabas Cullen
1. Chapter 1

1"primer encuentro"

Bella:  
>Hoy era un dia muy normal hasta que llegaron los denalie : Eleazar,Carmen,Kate me llevaba muy bien con ellos pero tambien venia Tanya esa ultima me caia mal aun que ubieran pasado 18 a os de mi boda de Edward cada vez que la veia me daban celos era una vampira Hermosa enamorada de mi marido como no me ivan a dar celos<p>

Hola dijo Tanya desde la puerta

Hola Tanya pasen- les dijo Carlisle- que hacen aqui?

Pues veniamos a visitarlos y a pasar unos dias con ustedes claro si no es mucha molestia- dijo Tanya claro que no era una molestia era peor los demas pordian que darse pero ella no

Claro que no son molestia dijo Carlisle- pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran

Gracias Carlisle- le dijo Tanya pero no solo venimos nosotras traemos a alguien nuevo a alguien que encontamos se llama victor dijo tomando de la mano a un hermoso muchacho tenia el cabello casta o y ojos dorados era Fuerte y se me avia que dado viendome y Edward gru o no le hise caso

O si claro todos son bienvenidos- dijo Carlisle

Gracias dijo Tanya y sonrio al ver a Edward pero todavia tenia a garrado de la mano al muchacho y se a cerco a mi y a Edward con ese muchacho

Hola- le dijo Tanya a Edward y solto al muchacho para abrazar a Edward y darle un beso en la comisura de los labio esa mujer queria morir pero cuando iva a hacer algo senti que alguien me toco el hombre

Hola mi nombre es victor- me dijo y me miro tenia unos ojos hermosos y una Mirada que hasi sentir calmada mas bien me hacia sentir perfecta con su presencia y le sonrei

Mi nombre es Bella- le dije me tomo la mano y la beso

Es todo un placer- me dijo y si todavia mi Corazon latiera me ubiera sonrojado

Si ella es Bella mi esposa- dijo Edward mientras quitaba mi mano de la de victor pero Tanya se le hiso cara de dolor cuando Edward lo dijo eso era lo unico bueno pero que victor se pusiera asi no me parecia justo se vei que era alguien bueno pero yo era casada

Edward ven le dije y lo tome de la mano y lo guia ahasta nuestro cuarto- por que hisite eso?

Hacer que?- me dijo

Por que le dijiste eso a victor no hiso nada malo lo miras muy feo y le hablas peor- le dije

No sabes lo que piensa piensa que eres muy Hermosa y piensa contigo con lujuria y eres casada- me dijo el mirandome con un poco de coraje

Si y dime que piensa Tanya- le dije pero claro a ella no le dices nada Ella piensa lo que siempre a pensado- me dijo Edward bajando la cabeza- no lo puede cambiar pero ese tal victor tiene que ponerse en su lugar

Pues Tanya tambien le dije mira mientras Tanya viva en esta casa yo me voy le dije y empeze a empacar todo la ropa que veia

Que ?- me dijo- a donde vas no seas ridicula- me dijo Edward desempacando mis cosas

No no soy ridicula le dije a un hotel cual quiera en en choco Colombia- a qui llovia mucho el lugar mas lluvioso del mundo

No te vallas- me dijo

Me voy hasta que ella se valla o tu cambies le dije y baje con mi maleta

No bella me dijo porfavor no te vallas me dijo alice quedate

No me quedare con el- le dije viendo a Edward se pasa

Bella me dijo tu eres lo major de mi vida no me dejes te juro que intentare no hacer eso por favor me dijo con los ojos llorosos

te amo- le dije mientras soltaba mi maleta y me lansaba a sus brazos pero la idea te Tanya aqui no me dejaba muy tranquila la verdad me molestaba mucho pero esto no seria tan malo es creo 


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA:

acepte quedarme pero en realidad queria huir de ahi no podia ver lo hermosa que era tanya yo no era rival para esa perfeccion era alta y rubia y tenia unos ojos perfectos y dorados como competir no no avi competencia

VICTOR:

en el momento que vi a bella mi corazon se volvio a parar era completamente hermosa esa forma de mirar era tan bella pero tenia un defecto estaba casada pero eso no me impedira acercarme a ella por lo menos ser mi amiga y con mi talento a ella le gustaria estar conmigo (tengo el talento de que ala gente le gusta mi presencia)

EDWARD:

ese tal vistor solo pensaba en bella y eso no me agradaba me ponia de malas pero bella tenia razon tambien tanya pensaba en mi y yo no decia nada

TANYA:

yo avia venido aqui con victor para que el entretuviera a bella y yo pudiera conquistar a edward de una vez por todos yo sabia que yo era lo que el queria

BELLA:

victor estaba solo en una esquina y nose por que si era tan agradable su compa ia pero todos hablaban con loq ue conocian y edward y tanya hablaban y ami eso me mataba asi que necesitaba una distraccion

hola- le dije y me sente a un lado de el

hola- me dijo y me miro

como te topaste con los denali?- le dije

pues a mi un vampiro sin alma me transformo- me dijo

todos piesan eso del que los tranformo- dije y edward y carlisle hisieron una mueca de dolor cuando oyeron lo que dije pero ni modo solo queria da a a edward luego me disculparia con carlisle

si lose- me dijo - bueno no pienso que tu caso sea asi carlisle es un gran hombre y te ense o el mundo a mi me dejaron en mi casa con mi familia no los queria lastiar

que mal- le dije - pero una cosa carlisle no me transformo, pero dime que paso?

pues me escape de mi casa la sed y no queria lastimar alos humanos y me tope con tanya ella me dijo esta forma de vida y la segui- me dijo wow sus historia no era muy feliz pero cuando hablaba vi lo guapo que era y no me avia dado cuenta que escudo mental no lo traia edward avia oido lo que pesaba de victor deseguro por que estaba tan relagada y tan comoda lo quite sin darme cuentay edward solo me veia y se le notaba el dolor en los ojos noooo no queria que pasara eso

EDWARD:

no podia creer lo que pasaba bella me avia dejado leer cuando ella pensaba en victor eso solo me hiso enfurecer y me fui de ahi no queria cometer una locura asi que solo corri

BELLA: corri y segui a edward ovio era inutil el corria mas rapido que yo pero tenia que intentarlo que podria salir peor? Pero oohh para que pregunte detras de mi venia tanya y victor que demonios hacian siguiendome bueno la verdad la pregunta era que demonios asian siguiendonos pero no pararia para averiguarlo solo corri para alcanzarlo , por nosotros por nuestro para siempre

EDWARD:

No podia creer lo que pasaba bella pensando en otro mi bella eso no lo creia no lo podia creer no no era algo que negaba mientras discutia conmigo mismo note que bella me seguia y luego senti a mas gente tanya y ese victor yo solo queria escapar asi que corri mas fuerte cada vez mas necesitaba huir de todo y de todos 


	3. Chapter 3

3"morio el amor"

BELLA:

tanya y victor avian dejado de correr cuadno pasamos a canada yo no yo lo unico que queria era hablar con edward decile lo que paso lo que pasaba que no era nada y en eso paro y yo aproveche y llege con el

edward- le dije - amor por dios no te enojes no paso nada

nada?- me dijo - pensabas en el

no me critiques - le dije - si yo leyera mente me diera cuenta de cuantas veces piensas en tanya

nunca pienso en tanya- me dijo - que no te das cuenta eres la unica en mi corazon

y tu no te das cuenta que eres el mio?- le dije

no lo aparenta- me dijo- pensabas en victor me dijo y en ese momento senti que algui corria directo para donde estabmos y no era uno eran dos asi que nos callamos y llego tanya y victor

edward- dijo tanya y lo miro

bella- me dijo victor y se hacerco a mi edward volteo los ojos asia tanya y victor me tomo de la mano edward mira nuestras manos unidas mi cuerpo no reaccionaba para soltarsela asi que edward se acerco a tanya y la beso efrente de mi sin verguenza sin que ninguno de los dos se separara edward me vio y dejo de besarla y ami nose como se me salieron una lagrimas sentia que alguin me avia roto el corazon si victor no me tomara la mano me aburiera caido no supe que hacer mas que comenze a correr correr si rumbo senti qeu victor y edward me seguin me pare y volte a verlos

vete- grite y volte a ver a victor- por favor

y segui corriendo las lagrimas me nublaban la vista pero me secaba las lagrimas para seguir adelante llegue a un hotel por suerte trai mi bolso que siempre tenia dinero por suerte empezo a llover y se perdio mi aroma me meti a ba ar no traia ropa para cambiarme pero abia una bata el el hotel y me quede en bata toda la tarde solo vei el techo del hotel pero no miraba en techo era esa imagen tanya y edward besandose enfrente de mi en eso oi que alguien tacaba a mi puerta quien podra ser y la abri ay estaba victor mojado y con una sonrisa hermosa

como me encontraste?- le dije dejandolo pasar

pues no deje de buscarte y donde perdi tu olor segui tratando de encontrar alguna pista y te enconte- me dijo

bueno pero para que me buscabas?- le dije

bella no puedo negar que me importas me interesas pero te quiero bien y tambien me preocupa como estes- me dijo nos quedamos viendonos y me beso yo traia una bata y estabamos dentro de mi abitaciony en eso vi a edward en la puerta

no pierdes el tiempo- me dijo apostaba lo que estaria pensando

Edward no es lo que piensas- le dije

no no lo es- me dijo- a puesto que es peor

edward- le dije - no paso eso solo me beso el me beso- le aclare

no lo creo- dijo y tomo a tanya de la mano y se la llevo ala avitacion de a un lado oi que una ropa se rompia no entendia nada hasta que

ah ah - oi gemir a tanya- edward mas

se estaban cojiendo a un lado y con mi oido oia todo no lo soportaba y me puse a llorar 


	4. Chapter 4

"señora cullen"

BELLA:

ah ah - oi gemir a tanya- edward mas

se estaban cojiendo a un lado y con mi oido oia todo no lo soportaba y me puse a llorar no podia creer que edward estubiera cojiendo a tanya junto a un lado de mi abitacion me meti al ba o me puse muy ropa que estaba aun mojada por la lluvia y sali solo queria salir de aqui de este mundo de donde sea solo queria vivir en un mundo donde tanya no existia donde no pasaba lo que estaba pasando oi que victor me seguia

victor por favor no soy la mejor compa ia- le dije

no es cierto tu siempre seras las mejor compa ia - me dijo

victor por favor no no - dije y me tembaron las rodillas era la primera vez desde que era vampira me cai y comenze a llorar sin control- no lo soporto -dije - no soporto que edward este con tanya no no puedo- dije y segui llorando victo me puso su chamarra en los hombro y me abrazo ahi nos quedamos en el pabimento y me pare no no lloraria mas aun que el dolor me estubiera matando ya no tenia corazon el lo avia hecho mil pedasos - victor necesito irme

a donde?- me pregunto viendome alos ojos

tengo que arreglar un asunto- le dije y empeze a caminar

no no te dejare que te vallas como estas- me dijo

te prometo que regresare encuento termine de arreglar ese problema- le dije el me abrazo

ok - me dijo te esperare y sali corriendo tenia que llegar lo mas pronto que pueda

EDWARD:

estaba en la avitacion con tanya nose lo que sucedio solo tenia sed de venganza ella estab a en bata abrazanda y besando a victor y no queria saber que mas avia reaccionado con puro coraje y ahora me arrepentia tanya no tenia culpa de esto y la verdad no era lo mismo no era para nada lo mismo y ya no podia arrepentirme ya era demaciado tarde no pude creer lo que avia hecho " edward cullen eres un imbecil" me dije y me empeze a vestir para irme de ahi

a donde vas - me dijo tanya

esto no devio pasar lo siento- le dije

edward fue maravilloso- me dijo para mi otras cosas eran mas maravillosas

lo siento- le dije y me fui le deje dinero para lo que pagara la abitacion y tomara un tai no queria correr como quisiera regrese corriendo a casa pero no avia nadie nadie estaba nadie con quien yo quisiera hablar en estos momentos

BELLA:

hola se orita que se le ofrece- me dijo una se orita que estaba como secretaria

me gustaria hablar con - le dije

a nombre de quien?- me dijo y me dolio decirlo

de Bella ... Cullen- le dije

vere que dice- dijo y le llamo- lo busca la se orita bella cullen -"agala pasar que espera" oi que dijo

pase- me dijo la muchacha y entre ala oficina ay esta j. jenks

que se le ofrece se ora cullen?- me dijo

vengo a dejar de ser la se ora cullen quiero el divorcio-le dije y estaba hablando enserio muy enserio

**chicas se que actualizo lento pero les juro que trato de hacer mi mejor trabajo espero que les alla gustado por favor review si les gusto diganme :D y si no tambie **

**:( bueno nos leemos **


	5. Chapter 5

**chicas hace como 4 dias subi un supuesto capitulo 5 espero no se enojen pero no era el verdadero cap este es el cap 5 el otro era de otro fic que tenog es que tenog 5 y me ago bolas perdon por las molestias**

5 "esto es MIO"

la se ora cullen era hermosa pero por que se divorciaria no queria saber tal vez eso me costaria la vida y por lo que llevo en el negosio con los cullen no te metas

BELLA:

no podia sacar de mi mente el gemido de tanya no podia ella y edward avian teniodo sexo y yo aun lloraba por el esto no era justo pero la vida no es justa pense

EDWARD:

soy un idiota me avia acostado con tanya no lo puedo creer me sentia realmente mal y bella avia oido todo soy un estupido un idiota un hijo de puta todo los insultos no lo graban describirme era peor a todo eso mucho peor

TANYA:

avia tenido sexo con edward y era mejor de lo que jamas ubiera pensado ya solo quedaba terminar de conquistarlo ya avia sido mio una vez entonces lo sera siempre

BELLA:

entonces como en cuanto tiempo me podria divoriciar?- le dije el solo pensarlo me dolia pero el pensar su infidelidad mas

pues tengo que ver sus vienes seran divididos y su hija abria la patria postestad- me dijo - tal vez como 9 meses

no eso es mucho- le dije- mira yo no quiero nada de el solo mi hija y soy su madre yo me la quedare

pues sino quiere vines ni nada- me dijo

espere no quiero que edward se entere hasta que solo lo tenog que firmar- le dije

pues tenemos que ver tal vez dure - me dijo y le saque un fajo enorme de diner- una semana - me dijo y le di el dinero

nos vemos- le dije y me fui no sabia a donde ir no queria ir a casa d elos cullens ( me dolia pensar como los cullens pero eso era yo ya no era su esposa) deseguro ahi estaba edward y tanya aun follandose en la avitacion mia y de edward mi abitacion y pense no me ire por que edward y tanya estan ahi esa era mi abitacion y aquella era mi familia asi que conduje hasta la casa de los cullens cuando llege via a victor y a edward afuera de la casa

hola- me dijo victor acercandose si no es que estubiera estado tan dolida abria corrido a brazos de edward que se vei tan guapo como un dios griego pero no ese ya no era mio y me dolia pensar en esa idea y mucho

hola victor- le dije y lo bese en la mejilla

hola bella- me dijo edwardq ue solo me miraba- lo siento no fue mi intencion lo sieto mucho y crei que tu y victor pero ahorita me dijo y me siento como un pendejo

eres mas que eso - le dije - pero tu no me creiste a mi y tu y tanya si tu vieron su quever asi que no ahy nada que decir - dije y me diriji a mi cuarto para sacar las cosas de edward y edward me segui y cuando abri la puerta estaba tanya con MI lenseria acostada en MI cama

largate de esta abitacion puta- le grite

no es tuya es de ed- me dijo

aver como te lo digo- le dije - esta es MI avitacion - dije se alando todo el cuarto- esta es MI cama- dije se alando la cama - y esa MI lenceria- le dije y me le a serque y se la arranque- y descuida MI marido no me interesa y ahora vete de aqui- le dije

dame ropa- dijo pero no se veia penada de ense ar todo su cuerpo frente a edward

TANYA:

edward me estaba mirando desnuda jaja su esposa no sabia que me avia hecho un favor

no necesitas ropa asi te llegaran clientes mas rapido-me dijo bella

BELLA:

ahora largate de MI vida- le dije y salio cubriendose con una sabana

no te interesa que se quede conmigo- me dijo aun segui pensando en lo que dije

no ya fuiste de ella- le dije y empese a sacar de los cajones la ropa de edward

bella- me dijo y me abrazo y me volteo haciendo que quedara a sentimetros de mi cara su boca su aliento sus ojos amaba a este hombre pero el ya no era mio- te amo lo que paso fue algo que no devio pasar

edward- le dije alejandolo de mi si lo dejaba serca caeria rendida a sus pies- lo hiseste y no me escuchaste te acosataste con ella no quiero saber de ti

bella- me dijo - te amo - mientras que yo segui sacando sus cosas por la ventana- que haces por que sacas mis cosas de nuestra abitacion

por que ya no es nuestra- es mia- y te puedes ir al cuarto de tanya no te preocupes no te quedaras desamparado

bella- me dijo - que no lo entiendes? te amo mas que anda en el mundo mas uqe a mi vida y cuando te vi en esa posicion crei que tu y el eso me hiso mal y me hiso volverme loco segarme de celos te juro no senti nada al hacerlo con tanya solo desate mi enfado contra ella pero no era nada no senti nada - me dijo no le crei que avia enga ado

edward cullen- le dije- no quiero saber de ti _  
>4 dias despues<p>

estos dias avian sido largos estaba casi todo el dia con jacob y nessie luego con rose y alice y emmett y jasper de hecho con todos menos con edward victor ya era un gran amigo y era muy guapo pero jamas como mi edward , un momento mi no el ya no era mio en eso recivi una llamada

hola- conteste

hola hablar - me dijo - ya tengo los papeles de su divorcio se orita swan - me dijo

voy por ellos- le dije

me gustaria que nos vieramos en el restaurante de lo otra vez- me dijo

nos vemos en media hora- le dije y me pare y me diriji hasta mi auto desde que era de esta familia siempre estaba bien vestida asi que me diriji directo al restaurant entre y subi hacia donde estaba

aqui estan los papeles que pido- me dijo mientras me miraba toda- edward cometio un gran error

gracias- le dije y tome los papeles los firme y me dirijia hasia mi casa que diria edward al enterarse de que yo era la se orita swan tal vez no le importaria y se quedaria con tanya


	6. 6 adios

BELLA:  
>gracias- le dije y tome los papeles los firme y me dirijia hasia mi casa que diria edward al enterarse de que yo era la se orita swan tal vez no le importaria y se quedaria con tanya asi que conduje rapido hacia la casa cullen no tenia sentido esa avia sido mi casa durante a os y ahora solo era la casa cullen la de mis amigos y la familia de mi hija donde estaba el hombre que mas amaba pero no era mio el pensar en eso iso que me salieran lagrimas que me limpie cuando llege ala casa baje victor estaba en la puerta hablando con kate pero la ignoro cuando llege<p>hola bells- me dijo victor<p>

hola- le dije y mientras me bejaba del carro edward salio y le brillaron sus ojos la verme " no te agas iluciuones el no te quiere" dijo mi sub consiente

hola bella- dijo edward y se me hacerco antes de que me besara lo aleje de mi con mi don y le entrege los papeles de divorcio

que es esto amor?- me dijo cuando se lo di y lo empezo a leer - queeeeee? el divorcio yo no lo firmare jamas - me dijo en sus ojos avia dolor? no deseguro era felicidad reprimida

para que me quieres si tu quieres a tanya- le dije con voz dura

no la quiero solo la folle eso fue una forma de desquitar mi coraje - me dijo deseguro tanya lo oyo eso me agragaba- bella fue una estupides lo siento pero no te separes de mi

eso no te importo cuando la follaste no me escuchaste ahora si pero ya es tarde cullen- le dije

entonces bella que pasara bella te amo perdoname- me dijo

edward yo yo yo nose si te amo - le dije claro que lo sabia pero no se lo diria me fije en los ojos de edward se via dolor y coraje y sobre esos tristesa ? que no entendia tal vez sus ojos no actuaban como deverian o es que era tan buen actor

bella por favor no digas eso- me dijo y lloro? ok definitiva mente buen actor

ya cullen delante de mi no actues- le dije

no es actuaccion de verdad bella yo te amo no digas que no es cierto por que es de lo unico que estoy seguro se que me amas- me dijo

no actues asi cullen y sabes que no te amo entiendelo , se murio el amor que sentia por ti- le dije - tu asecinaste ese amor

no digas eso- me dijo y callo de rodillas ante mi - bella te amo- dijo y me abrazo las piernas como ni o chiquito estaba llorando - por favor por favor no te alejes de mi por favor no

adios cullen- le dije se parandolo de mi- y el divorcio no ocupa de tu firma tranquilo

pero tenemos un hija que pasara con ella- me dijo

pues podras verla cuando quieras pero ella se queda conmigo- le dije y me acerque a mi auto tome mi celular y llame a ness que estaba con jacob

hola- dijo ella

hola ness - le dije - nada mas llamo para decirte que no estare en la casa cullen te llamo al rato para decirte donde estare

ok mama- me dijo y colgo algo preocupado mi hija no sabria lo que paso

adios cullen- le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazon en eso senti sus manos en mi sintura no podia hacer que se alejara y me beso senti sus labios sus hermosos labios pero lo aleje- adios

hasta pronto bella- me dijo y vi que le salian lagrimas di vuelta al carro pero no pude evitar dar un vistaso ala casa todos los cullen estaban afuera y edward de rodillas donde me avia dado mi ultimo beso no queria pensar en el de pronto sono una cancion en la radio

Si ya lo present a Si lo predije y sucedi Dicen que cuando algo empieza mal sin excepci n no acaba bien Si decidimos no escuchar Si tal vez hubiera sido dulce y mucho menos fr gil Si t hubieras sido amor m s tierno y no tan vol til

Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte Queriendo ser fuerte, deje de buscarte Y fuimos cobardes, tontos los dos Se desintegra el amor oh oh

T con tu indiferencia Yo fue mi edad mi inmadurez Y al final t no me convertiste en la mejor versi n de m Y al final no pude provocar todo lo bueno que hay en ti Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte Queriendo ser fuerte Deje de buscarte y fuimos cobardes Tontos los dos Se desintegra el amor oh oh Se desintegra el amor Se desintegra el amor oh oh

Deje de quererte y tu de enamorarme Queriendo ser fuerte Jam s me buscaste y fuimos cobardes Tontos los dos Se desintegra el amor Si ya lo present a Si fue mi edad mi inmadurez

cuando termine de oir la cancion por que desia todo lo que queria decir todo pero mas " dejaste de quererme" por que si me quisiera no me abria echo eso con tanya yo jamas sentiaria algo asi por otra persona pero lo intentaria para superar este dolor pero primero saber donde me quedaria 


	7. Chapter 7

BELLA:

decidi quedarme en unos apartamentos cerca de la casa de los cullen por que quieira o no esa era mi familia todos ecepto edward y ahi vivia mi hija asi que me ahi pase la noche solo pensando y la letra de la cancion que avia oido en la tarde dejaste de quererme eso si me dolio pero ahora lo unico que me quedaba era mi mente mi hija y mis amigos eso me mantendria con vida pero nada mas no tendria razon mi existencia asi pase la noche cuando se hiso de dia me metia a ba ar y en mi carro tenia una maleta de ropa que alice avia puesto hace mucho por si necesitaba ropa para algun lugar despues de casar por que siempre terminaba hecha un desastre me cambien y me dirijia ala casa cullen cuando llege vi a edward con las manos en el cara en el lugar donde nos despedimos pase a su lado y se paro al verme

bella- dijo sonriendo

mande ?- le conteste fria mente

por favor bella no agas esto- me pido odiaba ver dolor en sus ojos pero el me avia lastimado mas al follarse con tanya

lo siento se or cullen pero lo hecho esta hecho- le dije y me safe de su agarre y camine asia la casa alice me abrio la puerta y me abrazo

sabria que volverias- me dijo al oido

claro tu siempre seras como mi hermana- le dije

y tu la mia- me dijo y ahi vi a ness

renesmee- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para abrazarla en toda su vida jamas me avia separado de ella

mama donde estabas- me dijo

en los departamentos que estan fuera de la ciudad no sabia ayer si venir por ti te extra aba mucho- le dije

yo tambien mama fue muy raro llegar y no verte y ver a papa en la entrada sin moverse solo decia bella se fue una y otra vez- me dijo eso me causaba un dolor enorme

bella- dijo alguien a mi espalda era victor

hola vic- le dije y lo bese en la mejilla se avia hecho un gran amigo

crei que tendria que ir a buscarte- me dijo

no no me iria sin despedirme de ti antes- le dije y le sonreia tal vez el seria mi segunda opurtunidad pero no creo nadie como edward

gracias- me dijo y me beso la mano - aun no me preocupare era un dia de tormenta y emmett queria jugar entonces sedividio el equio los cullen y los denalie pero queda un poco disparejo entonces edward y jacob se fueron al equipo de denalie victor jugaba con ellas pero el queria jugar con los cullen alice ala fuerza queria que jugara asi qeu asi quedaron los equipos nos fuimos al campo y cunado empezaron los rayos empezamos a jugar lo era picher y cuando picheaba para tanya se ropio el bat cuando piche para edward le paso tan cerca de la cara que hasta le dolio y no pedi disculpas que mas da los dos avian hecho cosas para lo que no avia perdon hasta que a mi me toco batear picheaba victor me la tiro facil y la lanze muy rapido edward fue tras de ella y aun que pudo averme alcanzado para que no terminara la carrera no fue asi pero no creo que pensara con dejarme ganar lo perdonaria no tenia perdon lo que me avia hecho por lo menos segun yo no asi termino el juego y ganamos y eso me sirvio para echarle carrilla a victor

hola perdedor- le dije mientras nos regresabamos a casa todos caminando

no soy un perdedor te deje ganar- me dijo muy cerca del oido

no es cierto - le dije

claro que si si no me crees unas carreras de aqui ala casa- me dijo

claro- respondia y sali corriendo victor era muy muy rapido pero yo tambien llegamos igual

vez te lo dije perdedor- le dije muy feliz

llegamos igual- me dijo con cara de pocos amigos

no- le dije riendome en eso llegaron todos

ok ay una manera se orita swan de que yo diga que me gano- me dijo que me llamara se orita swan me tomaba por sorpresa - bella?

a e mande me sorprendio - dije

pero asi te llamas isabella swan- me dijo

si - le respondi y sonrei no me llego la sonrisa alos ojos hace mucho que nadie me llamaba asi

bueno quiere saber?- me pregunto

claro- le dije

besame- me dijo y todos los cullen me miraron sus labio tan apetecibles serca de los mios

hola chicas lo siento pero crei que ya les avia publicado pero lo siento hoy subire dos de este y tal ves de otros

Alice V Greene Masen Cullen gracias por tus coments y por loq eu veo eres fan de todos mis fics gracias

y alas demas tambien por que son geniales y me facina subirles mis fics


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA:

en eso senti sus manos al rededor de mi cintura claro que queria besarlo pero edward estaba ahi pero a edward no le importo mi presencia cuando se follo a tanya

todo para ganar- le dije y le sonrei y lo bese el beso era muy bueno pero habia sentido mejores y estaba acostumbrada a ellos de pronto senti que lo arrencaban de mi

sueltala invecil es mi mujer- le dijo edward a victor mientras le pegaba

no soy nada tuyo imbesil- le dije muy seria y trate de quitar a edward cuando su cerebro proceso lo que dije se quito y me volteo a ver se hacerco a mi y me beso o si este beso es el que esperaba

claro que si si tu eres mia- me dijo y me miro muy seria

eso quisieras- le dije y lo empuje no entendia por que lo empuje pero lo empuje - y no me beses besa a tu puta- le grite

bella- me tomo de las brazos- entiende eso fue solo un error no pensaba en nada lo siento- me dijo y se puso a llorar- lo peor es que te perdi bella por favor etiende yo te amo te necesito y- y lo corte

alice sabia que era pesima idea venir con tu hermano aqui- escupi

no bells no te vallas eres de la familia y tu lo sabes mi hermano que se valla al carajo- dijo emmett

emmett enserio- le dije

hablo muy enserio te quedaras conmigo vas a ver - corrio asia mi y me cargo como costal- no te soltare

emmett no te quiero hacer da o- le dije el se rio y ise un campo de fuerza ya lo avente

no jueges asi- me dijo

bella de verdad no te vallas- dijo tanya

tu no digas nada p-e-r-r-a - le dije y la avente con campo de fuerza callo llorando y me rei

si me dejan hacer eso me quedo- dije entre risas

am trato - dijeron los cullen's

que?- les dije sin creerlo

si ella es una zorra es de lo peor se lo merece y bella te queremos mucho mas a ella- me dijo alice a tanya parecio como si no dijera nada

estas mal alice pero me quedo- dije y me hacerque a victor y le di una mano

estas bien?- le dije

si ahora mejor que te quedas- se paro y se sacudio el polvo y hise como si edward no existiera y me fui que el se quedara con su zorra y creo que entendio lo que le dije

bueno y que tal si salimos todos al cine- dijo alice siempre tan alegre

claro alice- sonrei y senti unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y no era victor ya que el esta frente a mi

necesitamos hablar- me susurro edward al oido y me jalo asia atras no puse ninguna resistencia ya que el momento se hablar avia llegado

bueno chicas espero les alla gustado amo escribir estos fics asi que ojala les gusten

las ama :marelie


	9. Chapter 9

BELLA:  
>de que quieres que hablemos yo no tengo nada de que hablar y menos contigo- le dije muy decidida hablar con el solo me podia de ar<p>

bella no puedes tratarme asi yo te amo- me miro de la manera que hace poco solo me abria derretido pero ya no yo ya no le creia nada

edward tranquilo pronto me ire y podras disfrutar tu vida con tania- le dije y me marche lo qeu le dije era cierto abia comprado boletos de avion para irme a volterra me quedaria con los vulturis un rato alejarme me haria sentir bien

bella que quieres decir?- me dijo edward a mi espalda

que viviras la vida con tu zorra para ser feliz , ya que no pudiste contenerte a que no estuviera cerca a no te la follaste en mi cara- le dije y me fui a donde estaban los cullen

como que te vas bella- me dijo alice cuando sali

que oiste?- le pregunte asustada

no no oi pero te vi- me dijo

pues si me voy a volterra hoy mismo solo queria la verdad pasar a despedirme-sonrei

*flash back*

que hare esta noche no no llorare mas por el me dije me vi ahi senta llorando por edward una vez mas el nunca me avia amado solo era un divercion no me amaba tanto como juraba me pare y sali de mi abitacion cuando menos me di cuenta enfrente de mi estaba un muchacha

a donde desea volar ?- por como la vi me di cuenta que era la se orita encargada de una aoreolinea estaba en el aeropuerto

quiero irme lejos- le dije

lo mas lejos que puede llegar en eurpo en italia- me dijo amablemente

quiero un boleto sin retorno- le dije y le di el dinero que traia al parecer era mas que el boleto

con este dinero ustede puede compar un boleto para salir el dia que quiera- me dijo y me dio un boleto dorado- solo cuidelo

gracias- y me fui lo tomaria cuando alla hecho cara a esto y cuando sintiera que era tiempo para largarme si que era masoquista

*fin flash black*

no bella- casi llora alice

lo siento- le dije y la abrace- solo sera un tiempo

cuanto- me dijo mirandome con esos ojos que jamas les avia dicho que no

nose pero sera un tiempo pero volvere- le dije y me voltee a ver a ness

hija no te obligo a que te vallas conmigo pero si te hablare de vez en cuando no me preocupas ya eres mas ide[pendiente que hombre de 30 a os- bromee - te voy a extra ar- le dije y la abrace

yo a ti mama- lloro en mi hombro- pero vuelve cuando estes lista- me dijo al oido

si- le conteste no avia mas que deci asi que fui ala casa cullen y tome algunas cosas que me faltaban gracias a dios ya tenia mi maleta y ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer era ir a volterra y olvidar a edward cullen *como si eso lo ubiera podiddo hacer en vida* pense

bueno aqui esta el cap lo siento si son cortos los cap pero publicare mas rapido tratare porlomenos si no pudo cada dia cada semana de cada fic ok gracias por leerme att:marelie


	10. na

chicas en verdad me disculpo si les molesta tanto mi ortografia lo siento pero es que la tengo muy mal pero tratare de mejorarla y otra cosa sobre que no subi cap por un tiempo pues fue que no tuve tiempo lo siento


	11. Chapter 10

BELLA:  
>si- le conteste no habia mas que decir as que fui ala casa cullen y tome algunas cosas que me faltaban gracias a dios ya tenia mi maleta y ahora lo nico que tenia que hacer era ir a volterra y olvidar a edward cullen *como si eso lo hubiera podido hacerlo en vida* pens<p>

el vuelo a volterra fue mas corto de lo que recordaba sera que esta vez no iba para salar a al amor de mi vida sino para huir de llegu robe un auto era demasiado f cil y no tenia tiempo para rentar o comprar uno yo solo me quer a ir pero irme ya tome un Audi A5 cope , era uno como el que quer a reneesme por eso lo tome a mi no me importaban mucho los carros pero reneesme pasaba mucho tiempo con jacob y aprendi mucho de carros y ella me ense o lo poco que sabia yo de esto(N/A:LA FOTO DEL CARRO EN MI PERFIL) y la verdad este carro me gustaba mucho el tiempo que estuve conduciendo se paso r pido solo en eso pensaba en que tan r pido pod a ir yo pise el acelerador a fondo cuando estuve frente ala murallas de volterra me acorde de la gente con capas rojas y la ansiedad de llegar antes de que ... no pod a pensar en el recordarlo como dijo que me amaba cuando lo encontr me doy cuenta que el es un buen actor o por lo menos no me quiso tanto como me dec a no me permitir pensar en el as ya no , me estacione frente ala torre del reloj y no puede evitar recordar cuando el estaba ah parado esperando que el solo lo tocara para morir por que pens que yo hab a muerto cuando aun me amaba o cuando no estaba tanya tan metida en nuestras vidas,apret el volante con fuerza respire varias veces tome una gabardina que me cubrir toda y tome mi maleta sal del carro , muchas personas se deten an a ver el carro otros a mi pero yo no dejaba mucho que ver entre ala torre y ah estaba jane esper ndome

aro hizo que yo viniera por ti isabella-me miro a los ojos , sus ojos eran rojos muy dominantes pero yo ya no era la pobre y devil humana que ella hab a conocido

que amable-le sonre ella se dio la vuelta y empez a caminar caminaba casi como alice pero sin el brincoteo , sabia que ella esperaba que yo la siguiera as que eso hice el camino segu a igual a lo que recordaba pero se me hac a mucho mas corto sera que jane casi corr a tal ves pera perderme me pero siempre me tubo pis ndole los talones hasta que llegamos al elevador , era igual de elegante se meti jane seguida de mi , ninguna de las dos dijo ninguna palabra, cuando llegamos auno de los vest bulos jane camino y yo la segu a unos cuantos pasos de distancia todo era como de cuento de hadas , no reconoc a nada lo nico que reconoc fue la enorme puerta donde sabia que detr s de ella estaban los volturis jane abri la enorme puerta sin ning n esfuerzo y ah los vi , aro ,marco y cayo , su presencia dominaba frente a ellos te sent as chiquito

hola mi querida isabella- se paro aro del trono con una enorme sonrisa dejando ver sus hermoso dientes blancos- te hemos esperado mucho pero que fue lo que hizo que tomaras esta grandiosa decisi n

creo que lo comprenderas mejor por ti mismo- le tend una mano , tomo mi manos y me concentre para abrir el escudo que supiera solo lo esencial que edward me traiciono recordar eso hizo que me saliera una l grima de sangre que aro limpio con sus dedos me miro

comprendo por que estas aqu y eres bienvenida isabella- me sonri y cayo y marco me dedicaron lo que creo que fue una leve sonrisa llamaron

2 meses despu s...

aro hab a llamado a todos a una junta especial aro hab a pedido que nos visti ramos apropiados para una ocasi n especial para mi todos siempre estaban bien arreglados pero me puse un vestido negro un poco corto con espalda descubierto era elegante y pero seductor una digna representante vulturi(N/A: FOTO EN MI PERFIL) jane se hab a hecho una gran amiga y me le encontr cuando bamos camino ala sala de encuentros que en realidad era donde estaban los tronos de aro, cayo y marco , los tres ya eran como mis t os los quer a mucho desde que se enteraron de lo que paso me hab an apoyado y aceptado muy bien

hola bella que sexy te vez- me sonri jane cuando estuvimos cerca aun lo abr a o do muy bien si lo hubiera dicho desde que la vi pero esa costumbre humana no se quitaba al parecer

tu tambi n te vez muy bien jane- le sonr e y era cierto tra a un hermoso vestido muy al estilo jane(N/A : PUEDEN VERLO EN EL PERFIL), en eso llego caleb era un vampiro que se hab a unido hace poco era muy guapo , era tierno y a el yo le gustaba pero aun no esta muy bien con lo que hab a pasado con edward y el lo sabia bien y hab a aceptado esperar(N/A: FOTO DE CALEB EN MI PERFIL) , senos acerco

hola chicas se ven guapisimas las dos- nos dedico una hermosa sonrisa se acerco y me abrazo por la cintura beso mejilla y susurro en mi o do- tu mas preciosa -sonre

gracias- vi que jane no se hab a detenido y hab a seguido caminando caleb me solt tomo mi mano y caminamos ala sala de encuentros, cuando llegamos todos estaban ah pero hab a alguien dem s y yo sabia quien era aun que estaba de espalda yo reconoc su cabello color dorado , su espalda, su presencia

bueno ya que todos est n aqu demos le la bienvenida a edward- cuando se dio la vuelta sent como mis rodillas se hicieron d biles si no es que caleb me hab a tomado de la cintura cuando llegamos me hubiera ca do el me miro a los ojos , con esos hermosos ojos dorados, los mios ya no eran dorados sino rojos yo hab a adoptado la dieta de los volturis, tal vez hab a sido eso lo que hizo que su mirara se hiciera triste o eran los brazos de caleb a mi alrededor ,no, no pod a ser eso el estaba con tanya tenia que estarlo ya no estaba yo para impedirlo pero si estaba con ella por que se un a al clan de los volturis-esperemos que edward aqu encuentre lo que hace tiempo no tiene- aro me miro a los ojos sabia que se refer a a mi

aro por favor no- fue lo nico que pude decir

por favor no que bella?- me miro

tu sabes el no puede estar aqu si el esta yo me voy- le mire

bella , a edward no lo podemos rechazar tiene un gran don que no podemos desaprovechar , como cuando tu viniste no pod amos desaprovechar tu don tampoco podemos desaprovechar el de el- miro a edward yo hice las manos pu os

no lo acepto- mire a edward- el no puede estar aqu , yo me ir

no bella por favor no-esta vez habla caleb me giro para quedar frente a el muy cerca de el- hay muchas formas de evitarlo bella por favor quedate no puedo permitir que te vallas - acaricio mi cara con una mano mientras la otra la tenia en mi cintura- por favor por mi - miro a los ojos

ok caleb por ti pero solo un tiempo si no puedo me ir -sonri y beso mi nariz me gire a ver a edward que tenia las manos en pu os y la mirada oscura pero no dijo nada

bueno pues bienvenido - dijo alec tratando de destensar el ambiente alec y yo nos llevamos muy bien , la verdad todos eran muy buenos amigos no entend a por que los dem s hablan mal de ellos creo que por que no lo conocen de verdad

gracias- puedo notar lo forzado de que decia eso edward y la manera en la que me miraba creo que eran celos pero no tenia de que si mi coraz n era de el pero ya no se lo iba a dar , el utilizo con mi coraz n como si fuera un juguete y eso no se lo perdonaria , el me habia hecho mucho daño y pagaria por eso

* * *

><p><strong>bueno chicas no me odien por no publicar pero les juro que intentare cada semana subir uno de cada fic , espero les guste , por favor dejen un review de que opinaron , y sobre mi ortografia intento mejorarla encerio que lo intento bueno nos leemos luego <strong>

**xoxo - m**


	12. chapter 11

N/A: bueno querids lectores antes de empezar con capitulo este es especial por que una fan una lectora ala que le gusta mucho este fic me pidio que lo hiciera asi que espero que lo disfruten

EDWARD:

que hacia ese chico con el brazo al rededor de la cintura de MI BELLA se que lo que paso hace unos mese fue mi culpa y que soy el peor de los idiotas de este mundo pero ella aun era MIA , me puse a ver en la mente de ese chico y solo pensaba en MI BELLA no de forma fea sino lo hubiera matado ahi delante de todos no pensaba con cari o con ternura , pero lo que no me gusto que vi en sus pensamientos era una bella con la cara muy triste sombria y segun vi en su pesamientos era ... por mi culpa luego de ver eso deje de buscar en sus pensamientos ya no queria saber mas de eso no queria saber que yo habia lastimado a bella de alguna manera lo que paso con tanya fue un arranca de celos de dolor pero no fue amor fue el puro coraje del momento queria que ella le doliera como a mi me dolio pero despues de que me entere de la verdad me senti el mas idiota, practicamente habia abusado de tanya y a bella le habia hecho mucho daño.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES...

desde que llege bella no me habia dirijido ni la mirada hacia como si no existiera , siempre estaba con ese muchacho caleb el la queria mucho nunca tanto como yo pero si la queria y ella creo que tambien , se reia mucho cuando estaba con el , simplemente la cara que tenia cuando estaba con el era de felicidad y eso me repatiaba en el culo ,pero todo ese coraje lo enfocaba en las peleas los vulturis aparte de usar mi don querian ver como peleaba y era uno de los mejores siempre peleaba con caleb que era de los mas ajiles , algunas veces ganaba el otras yo nuestras peleas eran las mas re idas hasta hoy que estaba muy distraido viendo a bella pelear con jane y cuando vi que jane la pateo me quede viendo a bella para ver si estaba bien era una tonteria hacerlo pero tenia la costubre de siempre protegerla y cuando estaba viendo a bella caleb llego por un lado y estubo apunto de romper el cuello me pero fui mas rapido y salte pero no lo sufientemente rapido y me rompio una pierna y en eso bella volteo a vernos y se hacerco corriendo a mi con la mirada .. preocupada?

edward estas bien?- me miro alos ojos hace tanto que no oia mi nombre de su boca hace tanto que no miraba eso ojos dorados le sonrei

si no te preocupes creo que solo me tendran que pegar denuevo la pierna -la mire a los ojos pero en eso se nos hacerco caleb

perdon me perdi en la batalla-me dijo dando me mi pierna pero sus pensamientos "perdido como tu viendo a bella" pude ver su mandivula tensa

si se lo que es- le sonrei forzado, bella se enojaria mucho si nos pelearamos asi que trate de ignorarlo que pensaba y creer lo que decia o mas bien actuar como que le creia, bella tomo mi pierna y le puso de su ponso a y me la acomodo

tecnicamente es la misma ponso a -me sonrio , yo amaba su sonrisa y amaba mas que me hablara

bella -susurre

no digas nada -suspiro y se fue con jane , caleb me llego por atras y me susurro en el oido

dejala que ella ya no te quiere-

que ella lo diga-lo empuje asia atras y me miro

lo dira-sonrio y en su mente habia una imagen de bella desnuda mientras le hacia se ales para hacercarse a el , no lo soporte mas y le tire un pu etaso en la cara rompiendole la nariz y oi tronar su cuello, sabia que se podia mentir con la mente pero no soportaba el hecho de que le pensara eso por que estaba mas que seguro que bella no haria eso MI BELLA nunca haria eso ella no me traicionaria ella me sigue amando por eso se preocupo o no?

* * *

><p><strong>perdón<strong>** por la tardanza y que este tan corto pero eso es por falta de tiempo le juro y se que tal vez ya no les importe mis juramentos pero ya no me tardare tanto y les tengo una sorpresa subiere mi primer fic se llama "te amo mas que a nada en el mundo " si es que alguna vez lo leyeron antes si lo tenia pero tenia muchos errores ya lo corregí y lo subiré pronto esperenlo.**


	13. Chapter 13

EDWARD:

lo dirá-sonrió y en su mente había una imagen de bella desnuda mientras le hacia señales para acercarse a el , no lo soporte mas y le tire un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y oí tronar su cuello, sabia que se podía mentir con la mente pero no soportaba el hecho de que le pensara eso por que estaba mas que seguro que bella no haría eso MI BELLA nunca haría eso ella no me traicionaría ella me sigue amando por eso se preocupo o no?, claro que me sigue amando si no , no se hubiera preocupado por mi , si ella no me amara no le habría importado pero en vez de eso se preocupo por mi y vino a curarme " es solo por que eres el padre de su hijo " pensé " o por que ella es demasiado bueno y no puede ser mala ni contigo" ash me mente me odia ya me di cuenta, mire a mi alrededor y jane y bella ya se habían ido y también caleb pero seguía percibiendo un pensamiento que decía "que no vez que lo que paso caleb lo provoco para lastimarte , mas bien para matarte pero no te puede matar por ser un vulturi , el ama a bella pero ella solo a ti "voltee a ver quien era pero no vi nada y lo raro es que jamas había oído eso pero era una mujer pero quien seria?.

Me pare del piso y fui caminando hacia mi cuarto cuando entre a mi cuarto me di cuenta por el rabio del ojo que alguien estaba ahí , creí que era bella pero cuando voltee me lleve una desilucion por que no era bella pero estaba una muchacha hermosa, tenia los ojos rojos pero una mirada tierna, el cabello color caoba ondula creo que le llegaba como ala altura del busto lo traía suelto pero no despeinado , la chica me sonreía , tenia una estatura como de 1.60 no era tal alta como yo tenia un hermoso cuerpo "claro como todas la vampiresas"pensé, traía un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo sin magas pero con cuello , y unos tacones altísimos cuando reaccione por que queda decir que me quede en un breve estado de shock.

quien eres que haces aquí?- le pregunte con voz calmada

hola mi nombre es aria- me sonrió y se acerco a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla- soy ala que oíste hace rato, nada mas que no quería que nadie me viera salir de el salón de entrenamientos me lo tienen prohibido -suspiro

pero como es que te oí ?-la mire y le sonreí, pero en el momento en que le sonreí ella me sonrió y empezó a desaparecer

este es mi don-rió - ser invisible- y en ese momento volvió a ser visible- soy la hermana de caleb a los dos nos convirtieron y todo eso pero -me miro con esos grandes ojos rojos- caleb quiere a bella pero yo se que ella no a el cuando soy invisible y nadie sabe que estoy he llegado a oír conversaciones de otras personas y he visto a bella viendo por la ventana y solo dice" edward por que me traicionaste " o dice"corazón déjame olvidarle " pero siempre dice "edward no sabes cuanto te amo" yo se que bella es una buena mujer por no decir que perfecta por que es lo que mas se acerca se que ella nunca sera feliz con mi hermano y mi hermano merece alguien que lo haga feliz y a alguien que sea feliz estando con el se que si bella y el llegan a mas bella no sera feliz así que vengo a ayudarte por que creo que es lo mejor para todos, mi hermano busca a alguien para el sin hacerse ilusiones, bella se queda con quien ama, pero tu tienes que demostrar que la mereces, demostrar que eres lo que ella necesita-me miro a los ojos , con esos dominantes ojos rojos de un vampiro me sonrió y se fue abrió la puerta se asomo a ambos lado y se fue yo no podía creer lo que me acaba de decir pero ella fue la primera que me decía todo eso y la verdad necesitaba que me lo dijeran.

Creo que si pudiera dormir de todos modos no hubiera podido toda la noche me la pase acostado en la enorme cama pensando en bella en caleb en todo , en todo lo que me había dicho, pero entre todos esos pensamientos me acorde de mi bebe se me había olvidado hablarle a mi niña, así que me pare de la cama y fui por mi teléfono al principio no me contestaba así que le llame varias veces mas hasta que oí su dulce voz

diga?- contesto

hola amor -le dije y sonreí

papa- se oyó emoción- por que no llamaste antes- dijo con un tono de coraje , creo que esta niña es bipolar

perdóname amor por no haber podido hablar pero ya sabes tuve algunos problemas - le dije muy feliz por por fin hablar con mi niña

BELLA:

necesitaba hablar con edward desde que fui desde el campo de entrenamiento no lo había visto , me morí de miedo cuando creí que caleb le haría daño enserio pero tal vez el si se dio cuenta de que aun lo quería y yo tenia que arreglar las cosas por el por renesme para poder volver con los cullen para tener mi vida de siempre aun que la verdad me encanta mi vida aquí, bueno a a quien engaño solo quiero hablar con el , cuando fui para su cuarto vi que la puerta estaba abierta entonces me acerque un poco y pude oír que le decía a alguien "perdóname amor por no haber podido hablar pero ya sabes tuve algunos problemas" que ? a quien le estaba diciendo amor ," que tonta bella como que a quien ? pues obvio a tanya" dijo mi subconsciente, solo oí eso y salí corriendo , como podía ser tan estúpida y creer que la había dejado de ver .

EDWARD:

después de hablar un rato con mi hija , me puse a recordar los tiempos felices donde no teníamos problemas donde solo eramos yo bella , renesme y obvio nuestra familia pero solo nosotros nunca había problemas .

salí de mi cuarto y fui a buscar a bella a su cuarto pero no estaba así que la fui a buscar por todo el castillo , y cuando la encontrar no la reconocí esta en una esquina muy aislada de todo estaba hecho ovillo y estaba llorando estaba abrazando sus piernas y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miro

por que edward?- dijo y se puso a llorar yo me acerque y la abrace antes de que saliera corriendo la apreté fuerte a mi lado y ella ahí se quedo llorando en mi hombro creo que pasaron horas pero ella nose movía hasta que dejo de llorar me miro a los ojos suspiro- gracias - se paro y se fue caminando pero no podía dejar de pensar en algo , su mirada estaba triste apagada y yo no sabia por que así que me pare y la seguí sin que se diera cuenta cuando la vi hablaba con jane y estaba muy enojada

se que no tengo derecho sobre el pero -bajo la mirada-yo aun amo a edward- y juro que si mi corazón no llevara tanto tiempo sin latir en este momento se hubiera parado bella mi bella me amaba pero por que estaba así , yo quería saberlo todo ya así que me acerque y ella me miro con desprecio- vete a hablar con tu "amor",ya que como ella una vez me dijo antes de que se acostaran , yo no soy suficiente mujer para ti-los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se fue corriendo iba a correr tras de ella pero jane me detuvo

no vallas ya le causaste demasiado daño , y si vas te juro torturarte hasta que me pidas por piedad la muerte- me miro fijamente a los ojos y se fue , bella mi bella pensaba que ella no era lo suficiente para mi que ella no entiende que soy yo el que no la merece y que ella es perfecta, subí a mi cuarto y me quede recostado en mi cuarto pensando en las palabras de bella

* * *

><p><strong>no me odien perdón por no publicar rápido y se que el cap es corto perdón juro que lo intentare hacer mas rápido, y sobre la ortografía por que siempre me critican eso perdón pero ya nose que mas hacer con ella<strong>


	14. INEVITABLE

EDWARD:

_No vallas ya le causaste demasiado daño , y si vas te juro torturarte hasta que me pidas por piedad la muerte- me miro fijamente a los ojos y se fue , Bella mi Bella pensaba que ella no era lo suficiente para mi que ella no entiende que soy yo el que no la merece y que ella es perfecta, subí a mi cuarto y me quede recostado en mi cuarto pensando en las palabras de Bella._

No le haría caso a Jane yo tenia que ir a buscarla explicarle todo explicarla mas que nada que ella era demasiado para mi que ella era lo mejor de este mundo tenia que buscarla para ella por fin entendiera que soy el estúpido mas grande del universo por haberle hecho daño yo tengo que hacer que Bella se de cuenta , que de los dos el que esta mal soy yo y no paré muy decidido a ir a buscar a Bella, salí de mi cuarto corriendo lo mas rápido que pude por todo el castillo cuando unos sollozos llamarón mi atención hacía un pasillo que no se usaba mucho , me metí en el pasillo y encontré a mi Bella hecha un ovillo llorando sin consolación , no podía creer que esos sollozos fueran por mi culpa ,yo le había hecho mucho daño con lo de Tanya pero eso no parecía ser por eso me acerque lentamente a ella y me senté a su lado ella levanto la cara y su mirada era fría ,herida.

-Bella- susurré

-No Edward por favor vete de aquí no te quiero ver por - no termino lo que iba a decir por que se puso a llorar de nuevo , ahora que abría pasado ahora que hice _como si tuvieras que hacer algo mas para que ella estuviera así la engañaste o ya lo olvidaste _me dijo mi conciencia

-Bella se que me equivoque pero estoy aquí por que quiero arreglar las cosas se que conseguir tu perdón no sera nada fácil pero por favor lo necesito, Renesmee te necesita, yo te necesito conmigo aun que tal vez ya no me ames, solo pido ser amigos solo pido poderte ver todos los días aun que ya no sea como antes por favor Bella necesito tu sola presencia-la miro y suspiro-por que yo te amo- ella me mira por unos momentos y ríe sarcásticamente

-Edward por favor ya no soy tan tonta como cunado me conociste , ya no soy tu estúpida esposa que te creía todo -me miro fríamente-ahora soy otra, otra que sabe que hablaste con Tanya que le hablas de amor-se paro y empezó a caminar , alejándose de mi _o mi dios su hermoso trasero _pensé _EDWARD concéntrate es la mujer que amas y la estas perdiendo_ dijo mi conciencia

-Bella no por favor escúchame -me paré rápido y caminé a su lado- déjame decirte yo no le hable así a Tanya nose que hayas oído pero solo le hablo de amor a una persona y esa eres tu-ella paro en seco y me miro

-Edward deja de dar explicaciones estupidas para un final que desde hace mucho es inevitable-suspiro y volvió a caminar pero yo solo pensaba en lo que dijo "explicaciones estupidas para un final inevitable" , me quede sentado mirando el techo y Aria aparecio a mi lado mas bien creo que se hiso visible

-desde hace cuanto estas aquí?-la miré

-lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no insististe lo suficiente -me di un golpe en la cabeza y la voltee a ver

-Aria entiende nose ahora que hice mal - suspiro

-Bella te oyó decirle a alguien por teléfono que amabas ala persona con la que hablabas -me miro-piensa a quien le dices amor?

-a nadie solo a Bella y a - _renesmee -_YA SE QUE PASO- me paré y fui corriendo a buscar a Bella , la vi recargada en la pared y mientras yo me acercaba a ella, ella miraba para otro lado y sonreía voltee a ver en la dirección ala que ella miraba y vi a Caleb, así que corrí asía ella y la bese , que por que hacia esto obvio la amo y no dejaría que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo con Caleb yo soy con quien se tiene que quedar , yo soy el amor de su vida su esposo _ ex esposo _corrio mi conciencia, ese fue un error yo tenía que volver con ella , ella aun me ama , estos dos mese y medio eran lo peor que había vivido creo que mas que cuando me fui ,cuando me fui puedo decir que lo hacia por ella por que no quería seguir lastimandola pero esta vez ella se fue por que la lastime demasiado tengo que recuperar estos meses ella tiene que volver conmigo a casa , sentí que alguien me jalo y me alejo de Bella , cuando voltee a ver quien era recibí un golpe en la cara terminado el piso por el fuerte impacto , moví la cara y ví a Caleb

-que demonios te sucede-me pare lo tome de la camisa y lo levante Bella puso su brazo en mi hombre la voltee a ver y suspire

-déjalo por favor-me miro y suspiro-necesitamos hablar Edward , en primer lugar no tenias que besarme , no tienes derecho tu estas con Tanya y -puse una mano en su boca

-no espera creo que deberiamos hablar en privado-la mire

-para que ella no se pueda defender?-me dijo Caleb

-no te metas tu en esto-le gruñí

-tranquilo todo estará bien-le sonrió y camino alejándose me miro e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que la siguiera, la seguí y entramos a un cuarto que estaba a oscuras

-Bella -susurre y oí un solloso

-Edward por que me besaste? no te das cuenta que eso solo hace que sea mas dificil vivir sin ti? no te das cuenta que yo aun te amo aun que tu andes acostando con Tanya y que la ames? que vengas y me beses solo hará mas dolorosa tu próxima traición Edward ya no soy la humana devil, pero sigo teniendo sentimientos , te sigo amando aun que tu ya no - dijo entre sollosos

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO NOSE QUE PIENSEN DEL CAPITULO PERO LO QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ ?<strong>

**YO DIGO QUE ESTA BIEN QUE BELLA YA LE DIGA LO QUE SE ESTUVO GUARDANDO POR TANTO TIEMPO BUENO DOS MESES PERO NO LE HABÍA DICHO NADA ASÍ A EDWARD**

**POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN PERO AVECES NO LLEGA LA INSPIRACION**

**REVIEWS? **

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
